Elanor Sanchez
Elanor "Ella" Sanchez is a supporting protagonist in V for Ventura * '''Universe 0: '''At least one version of Ella exists as part of the council * '''Universe 1: '''Main Ella * '''Universe 2: '''Lives a very similar life to Universe 1 Ella * '''Universe 3: '''One of the orphaned children * '''Universe 4: '''Lives a very similar life to Universe 1 Ella * '''Universe 5: '''See Gina * '''Universe 6 - '''Assumed Deceased * '''Universe 7 - '''Assumed Deceased * '''Universe 8: '''Assumed dead in this universe * '''Universe 9: '''Part of the Bone Slashers * '''Universe 10: '''A college bound student who lives in Europe * '''Universe 11: '''Lives a similar life to Universe 8 * '''Universe 12: '''Lives as a travelling mercenary * '''Universe 13: '''Never mentioned nor seen * '''Universe 14: '''Never mentioned nor seen * '''Universe 15: '''Seen as a local rancher's daughter * '''Universe 16: '''Seen briefly studying under Skull * '''Universe 17: '''Supposedly de-aged * '''Universe 18: '''Supposedly swapped bodies with Jayden * '''Universe 19: '''Lives a very similar life to Universe 1 Ella * '''Universe 20: '''Seen briefly on occasion as a murder happy child * '''Universe 21: '''Seen as a lanky monster with long claws * '''Universe 22: '''Never mentioned nor seen * '''Universe 23: '''Supposedly murdered * '''Universe 24: '''Supposedly murdered * '''Universe 25: '''Played by an actress named Leslie Howser * '''Universe 26: '''Supposedly murdered * '''Universe 27: '''Supposedly murdered * '''Universe 28: '''Supposedly murdered * '''Universe 29: '''One of the reasons Jack is on his mission * '''Universe 30: '''Seen briefly, named Eric * '''Universe 31: '''See Snapped!Ella * '''Universe 32: '''Never seen nor mentioned * '''Universe 33: '''Never seen nor mentioned * '''Universe 34: '''Never seen nor mentioned * '''Universe 35: '''Seen as one of the gray wolf pups * '''Universe 36: '''Never seen nor mentioned * '''Universe 37: '''Never seen nor mentioned * '''Universe 38: '''Mentioned briefly by Jack * '''Universe 39: '''Most likely zombified * '''Universe 40: '''Seen briefly in the background * '''Universe 41: '''Never seen nor mentioned * '''Universe 42: '''Unknown * '''Universe 43: '''Unknown * '''Universe 44: '''Unknown * '''Universe 45: '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 46: '''Unseen * '''Universe 404: '''Does not exist * '''Universe 610: '''A young girl who uses her mechanical skills to fight crime * '''Universe ???: '''Does not exist * '''Universe CO-01: '''Never seen nor mentioned * '''Universe CO-02: '''Takes the place of Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * '''Universe CO-03: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-04: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-05: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-06: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-07: '''Takes on the role of Frisk * '''Universe CO-08: '''Takes on a role of a ninja named Violet * '''Universe CO-09: '''A member of the Auditore Family * '''Universe CO-10: '''Takes on the role of Wendy * '''Universe CO-11: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-12: '''Takes on the role of Steven Universe * '''Universe CO-13: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-14: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-15: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-16: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-17: '''The Flying Type Gym Leader * '''Universe CO-18: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-19: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-20: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-21: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-22: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-23: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-24: '''Unknown Role * '''Universe CO-25: '''Unknown Role Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:V for Ventura Category:Characters